role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Bat
Double Bat (ダブルバット''Double Bat'') is a aristocratic vampire kaijin and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Double Bat is a prideful, self-nominating, proud and high-ranking monster who considers himself to be far above the casual assassin monsters and absolutely despises working with Mecha-Mobsters or grunts in general otherwise, as he finds himself to be good for them and will often kill them off before they get the chance to work for him. He can also be vulgar and authoritive at times; which is why more often than not he is often secluded from the other monsters due to how hard he can be to work with. History Debut: The West Side of Mecha Galgen Gang Double Bat first appeared where he and several other of the Western branch of the Mecha Galgen Gang were presented by Salamander to show to Gevaudan. Salamander then commanded all of the new recruits to demonstrate their powers. Double Bat acted first, firing a few Bat Missiles from his hands and then shoots them at a tree, blowing it up. After some more carnage, Gevaudan approved all of them; Double Bat and the assassins and monsters then cheer in approval, then going back to the way they were. The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman At Comal County, Texas on one afternoon, though getting close to evening; two hikers walked around the place, heading over to Bracken Cave. While the two are very aware of the bats living there, there not going to into the cave, but rather just look at it from a distance. However, within the caves with a bunch of sleeping bats, a kaijin dressed in more regal clothing then flies from above, having been hanging around upside down and then moves ears, then begins to control the bats; Double Bat was there, taking control over the bats! The bats then all came awake, all of their eyes glowing red. Within moments they all flew out of the cave, flying like mad. The two hikers saw this and run off like bats out from hell. The army of bats then fly out, being lead by Double Bat. Later on that night, Double Bat then appeared at San Antonio, swarming over the city with his horde of vampire bats. The bat swarm then officially closes in on the city, reigning terror and fear onto civilians, with FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and the Units going right away on the case. Double Bat then flew around the city some more, having the bats attack whatever they saw. Double Bat then threatened to the people of San Antonio that if they were not able to surrender and give him FlamingoMask within less than 24 hours, he would then have his bats suck out their blood dry. Bats flew around with him, cackling and screeching, some also diving into the streets in search of prey. Then, Machine G appeared to combat against Double Bat and his horde, and Double Bat then ordered his army of bats to obliterate them. The bats flew in faster, with Double Bat leading the charge. Machine G then fired it's Twin Maser Cannons at Double Bat's forces, to which Double Bat flew out of the way to avoid. The maser beams then clashed into the swarm of bats, frying chunks of them, causing them to fly down to the ground. Double Bat regained flight, then ordering the swarm of bats to fly the other way to attack them. Machine G and Double Bat and his army of bats would then fight for a while, even if someone was thrashing inside of Machine G's controls... Half an hour later, the bats then outside then begin to ram against Machine G like a battering ram; with Double Bat telling them to crush the Units. Machine G flailed his arms against the bats however, swatting them away like flies. Double Bat grew more irritated, then firing Bat Missiles at Machine G chest and head in an attempt to take him down; however it was clear that he was losing it. After some more time, Machine G finally managed to drive off all of the bats, Double Bat included. The bats then fled, with Machine G victorious. Unfortunately, Machine G's insides were damaged due to the fight between Salamander against Unit 4 Sagiri and Neo SquidMask. As Ayame and FlamingoMask began to talk up on top of Machine G's head, then all of a sudden, a Bat Missile is fired at the two; Double Bat then reappeared and soared over, grabbing onto a hold of Unit 2 Ayame and flying off. FlamingoMask staggers back and then sees Double Bat taking off, then flies after him. As FlamingoMask flew faster after Double Bat, Double Bat then noticed and then flew even faster, making sure that he wouldn't follow. Salamander then fired a missile at FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to fall down and crash-land, taking him out and then Double Bat flew off carrying Ayame and headed to England; where Salamander would be at; ready to continue the Bat Invasion plan. The Bat Invasion Pt. 2: Shoot Down the Flamingo of Justice Double Bat briefly appeared in the RP where he was shown hanging upside down inside the ceiling of his fortress, stating to Gevaudan that allowing Gevaudan and his gang to build a base at his fortress to make a base in the UK was the least he could do for them. Once a Mecha-Mobster arrived and told Gevaudan that Dr. Borg had come, Double Bat hissed, openly showing his contempt for Mecha-Mobsters and then went aways. Double Bat then later appeared to FlamingoMask in disguise. As FlamingoMask fought off two Elite Mecha-Mobsters, a mysterious man named Dan Akuma then arrived to save him. The two Elite-Mecha Mobsters tried to chase Dan off, only for Dan Akuma to then swipe his baton across the first Elite-Mecha Mobster's head, decapitating him. The second Elite Mecha-Mobster then rushed over and got out his ax. FlamingoMask then through his Shadow Ball at the second Elite Mecha-Mobster, destroying him. Dan Akuma then helped up FlamingoMask, and then talked to him a little about the Mecha-Mobsters and how much of nuisance they were. When FlamingoMask brought up the Mecha Galgen Gang, Dan Akuma stated that he knew about them, as they were the monsters who planned to over England with all of the bats. With this knowledge, Dan Akuma and FlamingoMask then both teamed up to stop them and then headed out elsewhere to find them. But first they stopped for some food. The Bat Invasion Pt. 3: Saving Ayame A few hours later, Dan Akuma and FlamingoMask then wandered through London's woods, going out to search for the Mecha Galgen Gang's fortress, as it was stated that they were building a fortress in the UK. As the two continued to search, they then found the fortress, but not without some Mecha-Mobsters guarding. Dan Akuma walked up and attacked the Mecha-Mobsters first, bashing his baton across two Mecha-Mobster's heads, cutting them clean off. However during the crossfire, Gevaudan fired one of his nails at Robo Lass's staff, destroying it. Dan Akuma said to Robo Lass that he was sorry to hear about the loss of her staff. As Gevaudan got away, then Prana broke the entrance to the fortress, allowing Dan Akuma, FlamingoMask, Robo Lass and Prana to enter; Dan Akuma walked in carrying his baton. As the four explored inside the fortress some more, Dan Akuma then found out the room where Unit 2 Ayame had been held prisoner. Much to their surprised, there were bats all over the place on the ceiling. As Robo Lass and Prana began to free Ayame however, some bats attacked and then Gevaudan's voice could be heard over in the intercom, stating they had been lured into a trap. Before FlamingoMask could do anything, a Bat Missile was fired at him---from Dan Akuma!! FlamingoMask asked to as why Dan Akuma did that, to which then Dan Akuma revealed his true colors to FlamingoMask----he was actually Double Bat. Double Bat then flew off, stating that he had lured them directly into his trap and then flew off the top of the fortress, awaiting the moment to send the bats all over London. Moments later, Gevaudan met back up with Double Bat on the top of the fortress and the two then resumed their work, only for FlamingoMask and Robo Lass to then burst through the roof. As Robo Lass battled Gevaudan, FlamingoMask then fought off Double Bat. Double Bat shot a Bat Missile at FlamingoMask, shooting FlamingoMask down. FlamingoMask then fired a beam of light at Double Bat, causing Double Bat to stagger back. Double Bat then fired some Bat Missiles at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask dodged a lot. Double Bat then flew downwards, to which some Mecha-Mobsters came over to assist him, but Double Bat snapped and thrashed them all, stating that he was too good for them and didn't need their help. Double Bat then rushed in and slashed his sharp nails at FlamingoMask, ripping through his jacket and tearing at his "skin", causing him to bleed shadows, to which he then followed it up on by firing a Bat Missile at FlamingoMask's area, but FlamingoMask was quick enough to avoid this time. FlamingoMask was about to fire a Shadow Ball at Double Bat, only then for Double Bat to then shoot another Bat Missile at him, sending him down. Double Bat then stood on top of him and opened up his blood-sucking mouth on his right hand. Double Bat lowered down, prepared to suck the blood from FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then grappled at Double Bat and kicked him off of him with his legs. Double Bat flew back and then got back up, giving FlamingoMask enough time however to charge his shadow energy. FlamingoMask then conjured up a new technique made up of shadow energy, known as the Shadow Stake and then hurled it at Double Bat, stabbing him through the heart and impaling him, similar to the ancient vampire folklore. Double Bat fell off the fortress, to which he then rolled down the hill on where his fortress was at before long finally then lands down to the ground, gasping before then finally stopping, turning into a black skeleton before then exploding, finishing off the vampire. At that moment, the bats then ceases attacking London. Their eyes revert to normal and then confused, they then fly off from London. The heroes then fled the fortress with Ayame and then fortress blew up following Double Bat's demise. Abilities & Arsenal Double Bat= * Blood Sucking Mouth: Double Bat can suck blood out from his opponents with the mouth attached to his right hand and can also bite and tear with it's fangs. * Sharp Nails: Double Bat has very sharp nails that can cut and tear through even iron. * Bat Missiles: Double Bat can fire fiery energy missiles from his right hand for combat as well. * Flight: Double Bat can fly at Mach 9. * Bat Control: Double Bat can control over the minds of bats and use them to attack in swarms. * Human Form: Double Bat can take on a human form as means of disguise. |-|Dan Akuma= * Enhanced Reflexes: Dan Akuma had enhanced reflexes, being able to leap or dodge away from many of the Mecha-Mobsters's attacks. * Baton: Dan Akuma was armed with a baton that resembled a gold club and could thwack is at his enemies. It was so strong that it could slash through the Elite Mecha-Mobsters's heads. * Extraordinary Jumper: Dan Akuma could jump up to high heights. * Enhanced Agility: Dan Akuma had enhanced agility. * Transformation: Dan Akuma could transform into his human form as cover and then also transform back into his true monster form at will. Quotes Trivia * Double Bat, Red Bat, Coimmer and Gokibura all appeared in Condorman manga made in 1975, in where he was given a radically different design from his TV counterpart. While his outfit remains mostly the same as it did in the show (albeit colored black), he now wears a long hat, has a much a different face that resembles more closer to Dracula and has much longer hands which also look more monsterish. * Double Bat and Herodenia III are so far the only two monsters from the Mecha Galgen Gang to have come from the UK. * Double Bat is the first monster of the Mecha Galgen Gang's to succeed his goal not just once, but twice. Had FlamingoMask and Robo Lass not intervened and killed him, his goal would have further worked for the Mecha Galgen Gang. * Double Bat is the first monster of the Western branch to be killed, but is the fourth Mecha Galgen Gang monster to be killed overall. * He is also the first monster of the Mecha Galgen Gang (who is on the same side) to kill off Mecha-Mobsters out of spite and not on accident. * He is also the first monster to actually trick FlamingoMask into believing he is an ally of there's. * He is the first opponent to be killed by FlamingoMask's new technique "Shadow Stake". Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Vampires Category:Assassin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)